This invention relates to an image data processing apparatus with an editing function and, in particular, to an apparatus for registering the image data, through a simplified operation, for editing.
An image data processing apparatus has been developed which stores image data input through a communication line, or image data obtained by a scanner for converting the image of a document to an electric signal, and displays it on a display unit, through a readout operation, so that it may be edited.
In this type of image data processing apparatus, the image data required for an editing operation is extracted from the displayed image data and is registered as image data called "parts". In the registration of such "parts" image data, the input image data, as well as a plurality of icons representing the editing function, is displayed on the display unit. Among the display icons, there is an area-designating icon which is directed by a pointing device, such as a mouse, in order to designate required portion of the displayed image data. If, among the displayed icons, the icon for "area cut" is designated, the corresponding image data is subjected to an area cut, and is stored in a memory called "a parts box".
The registered image data is read out as required, and is displayed on the display unit. The displayed image may be inserted into another image, if required.
Even if, in the conventional apparatus, all of the image data is registered as "parts", the area-designation and area cut still have to be performed with the input image displayed on the display unit, thus involving a complex operation.